In the loading and off-loading of trucks, more specifically, tractor-trailer trucks, it is desirable to simultaneously seal the area between vehicle, terminal dock and/or shelter, against inclement weather. Likewise, it is important to provide such a combined dock seal and shelter as will be able to withstand substantial wind, weather and vehicular abuse. Accordingly, the present invention is adapted to provide at a given warehouse or building dock, a protective unit that presents a weather-resistant seal between truck/trailer and dock when the rear doors of the truck/trailer are open and parallel to sides of the vehicle. It is desirable then, that such a dock shelter not only permit complete and unobstructed trailer access, but also provide outstanding weather protection. The shelter herein is mounted along the outer perimeter of the door opening of the warehouse or terminal building. The present unit is sufficiently versatile to accommodate a truck/trailer which is out of position relative to dock center, as defined by the building construction. The dock center is determined by bumpers and dock sills which are operatively disposed, adjacent the door opening of the building.